1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective helmets and more particularly, to a low profile helmet that incorporates safety design for miners.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The use of safety helmets (hard hats) in hazardous areas in industry and mines is widespread. Prior art helmets are generally heavy and because the shell of the helmet is spaces an appreciable distance from the wearer's head, they are often unstable on the head. In addition, the bulk of these helmets seriously limit head movement by the wearer in the often confined space within the mine.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.